My Cassiopeia
by RaeMi Soul
Summary: Pertemuan tak disengaja seorang yeoja dengan personil dari BoyBand terkenal di Korea Kim JaeJoong DBSK/JYJ membuat kehidupan yeoja itu berubah. Kegelapan yg menyelimutinya perlahan hilang. Namun ketika cahaya itu perlahan memasuki, kegelapan tersebut dengan cepat merenggut cahaya dari sang yeoja. Ini adalah sebuah cerita tentang perjuangan, kepercayaan & cinta


**My Cassiopeia**

**Title: : My Cassiopeia**

**Main Cast: : Kim JaeJoong (TVXQ5/JYJ)  
Kim Jee In (Ulzzang)**

**Other Cast: : Park Yoochun (TVXQ5/JYJ)  
Kim Junsu (TVXQ5/JYJ)**

**Genre: : Romance, angst, sad**

**Author : : Midori-Chan**

FF ini murni karya author hasil imajinasi author  
jadi ga ada unsur plagiat  
No silent reader

**Author Pov**

Seorang yeoja manis terbaring lemah diatas tempat tidur Rumah Sakit, banyak infus yang melekat pada tubuhnya  
"Jee in-ah bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini?" seorang dokter memasuki ruangannya bersama seorang suster yang selalu mendampinginya. Yeoja yang di panggil Jee in itu tersenyum manis pada sang dokter  
"Sangat baik, kapan aku boleh keluar?"  
"Siapa yang bilang kamu boleh keluar Jee In" Suara yeoja paruh baya yang dikenal sbg Mrs Kim membuat wajah Jee In menjadi merengut, bibirnya ia pout kan menunjukan bahwa dia kesal  
"Eomma aku bosan disini terus" Jee in menghentakan kakinya di tempat tidurnya, membuat dokter di sampingnya terkekeh kecil  
"Siapa suruh tidak mendengarkan omongan eomma"  
"Sudah-sudah, Jee In-ah kamu harus tetap disini selama beberapa hari. Jika kamu menurut & perkembanganmu bagus kamu dapat keluar dari sini secepatnya" mendengar itu senyuman mengembang di wajah cantik Jee In  
"Gomawo, eomma lihat dokter Seo sangat baik" Jee In menjulurkan lidahnya, membuat sang eomma menjitaknya pelan. Jee in kembali mempout bibirnya sambil mengelus kepalanya yang sakit  
"baiklah saya keluar dulu, Jee In minum obatnya sesudah makan ne" Jee In tersenyum sambil menganguk, dokter seo bersma susternya pun keluar ruangan meninggalkan Jee In bersama eommanya  
"appa dimana eomma?"  
"Appa pergi dinas ke luar kota"  
"eomma aku mau menonton konser Jaejoong oppa sebelum aku kehilangan penglihatanku" Mrs. Kim langsung menghentikan aktivitasnya menyiapkan makan siang untuk anaknya. Ia pun langsung menatap anakny alekat-lekat  
"bicara apa kamu, jika kamu minum obat teratur & mengikuti kata dokter kamu takan kehilangan penglihatanmu Jee In" Mrs. Kim menaruh makanan Jee In diatas meja & mendekati sang anak  
"gotjimal, eomma tidak bisa membohongiku" Jee In menjulurkan lidahnya, tidak ada rasa takut pada nada bicaranya. Padahal dihatinya ia sangat takut kehilangan penglihatannya, ia takut dunianya akan menjadi gelap  
"Jee In-ah kamu harus percaya" Mrs. Kim membelai lembut rambut anaknya, ia sangat tau apa yang sedang dirasakan anaknya  
"Eomma, jika aku memang harus kehilangan penglihatanku. Aku ingin melihat Jaejoong oppa untuk terakhir kalinya" Mrs. Kim memeluk anaknya erat ia menahan tangisnya pecah, sejak kecil Jee In memang sangat mengagumi namja itu. Semangat hidupnya yang dulu sempat hilang kembali saat Jee In melihat namja itu.  
"Ne, ne Jee In-ah karna itu sembuhlah & kamu akan bisa melihatnya" Jee In mengembangkan senyumannya  
Jee In sangat ingat ketika ia pertama bertemu Jaejoong, saat itu ia begitu terpukul mengetahui penyakitnya. Jee In terus berjalan gontai tanpa arah ia ingin mengakhiri hidupnya, agar ia tidak merasakan sakit. Tapi disaat Jee In akan menbrakan diri pada mobil yang melaju cepat tubuh Jee In tertarik & Jee In pun gagal untuk mati. Di situ Jee In memberontak & menangis kencang. Ia memukul namja yang menolongnya ia begitu kesal kenapa namja itu menolongnya bukannya membiarkannya. Tapi namja itu malah menenangkan Jee In, ia menceritakan pengalaman hidupnya ia mengatakan bahwa hidup adalah anugerah terindah & tidak bisa disia-siakan begitu saja. Saat itu Jee In tidak terlalu mengetahui siapa namja itu, tapi ketika Jee In melihatnya di televisi Jee In baru sadar jika namja yang menolongnya adalah Kim JaeJoong. Sejak saat itu Jee In menjadi penggemar JaeJoong.

**Jee In Pov**

Hari demi hari ku lewatkan waktuku di dalam Rumah Sakit, terbaring lemah dengan alat-alat yang menempel pada tubuhku. Aku benci sakit, aku benci ketika mengetahui bahwa kondisiku yang buruk. Tubuhku memang sangat renta terkena penyakit sejak kecil, membuatku menjadi sering bolak-balik keluar Rumah Sakit. Aku jarang untuk bermain dengan teman sebayaku, bahkan untuk sekolah saja aku tidak diperbolehkan karna kondisiku. Karna itu appa & eomma memutuskan agar aku home school agar aku tetap berada di dalam pengawasan. Aku benci diperlakukan seperti orang sakit, tapi aku lebih membenci mengetahui kenyataan bahwa aku benar-benar sakit. Puncak dari penyakitku adalah pada hari itu saat aku demam tinggi hingga aku koma beberapa hari. Ketika aku tersadar aku tak dapat melihat apapun, duniaku menjadi gelap, aku histeris menyadari bahwa aku tidak dapat melihat. Tapi dokter mengatakan itu hanya sementara, ya benar saja itu memang hanya sementara tapi kenyataan akibat itu membuatku kembali terpuruk.  
Aku mengidap kanker mata yang sewaktu-waktu akan merebut penglihatanku untuk kedua kalinya bahkan selamanya. Saat itu aku depresi berat aku mencoba mengakhiri hidupku. Namun itu gagal karna ada seorang namja yang menolongku & namja itulah yang sampai sekarang menjadi motivasi hidupku. Bahwa hidup hanay sekali & tak boleh di sia-siakan begitu saja.  
"Jee In-ah" suara eomma membuyarkan lamunanku sejak tadi, aku menoleh mendapatkan eomma yang sedang membawa sebuket bunga tulip. Bunga kesukaanku  
"ah bunga lili cantiknya" Aku mengambil bunga itu dari eomma & mencium wanginya. Aroma yang membuatku tenang  
Eomma terlihat sedang menyiapkan vas untuk menaruh bunga kesayanganku, eomma menaruh bunga itu tepat disebelah tempat tidurku. Aku memandang bunga itu, warnanya yang tidak terlalu mencolok membuatku tenang memandangnya.  
"Appa yang membelikan bunga ini untukmu" aku memandang eomma, lalu menghela nafas sejenak. Appa memang gila kerja tapi aku bersyukur appa masih mengingat bunga kesukaan anaknya.  
"Bunganya cantik eomma"  
"Ah benar" Eomma terlihat merogoh tasnya, mencari sesuatu di dalam sana  
"Ini dia untukmu" eomma memberikan sebuah amplop coklat kepadaku, aku menyirit bingung melihatnya  
"Bukalah" aku mengambil amplop itu dari tangan eomma & membukanya kulihat ada sebuah tiket di dalamnya. Saat kulihat dengan seksama ternyata itu tiket konser sekaligus fanmeeting solo jaejoong oppa. Aku memandang eomma dengan tatapan berkaca-kaca  
"eomma ahh gomawo" Aku memeluk tubuh eomma dengan erat  
"karna itu cepat sembuh agar kamu dapat menontonnya" aku menganguk mantab  
"ne tentu saja aku akan segera sembuh eomma" aku kembali meantap tiket ditanganku, oppa kita akan segera bertemu lagi.

**Author Pov**

Seorang dokter & beberapa suster berlarian menuju ruangan Jee In  
"Jee In-ah tenangkan dirimu" Mrs. Kim terus mencegah anaknya untuk melempar barang-barang disekitarnya. Air mata yeoja paruh baya itu telah menetes sejak tadi ia tidak kuat melihat keadaan anaknya yang sangat terpuruk sekarang. Baru pertama kali setelah beberap tahun yang lalu saat Jee In mengetahui penyakitnya, Jee In kembali seperti ini  
"Akhhhhh eomma kenapa aku tidak bisa melihat kenapa semuanya gelap eomma" Jee In terus meraba seluruh ruangan membuat benda-benda di sekitarnya berjatuhan, bahkan infusnya yang menancap di kulitnya terlepas membuat darah segar mengalir deras  
"Jee in tenangkan dirimu tenangkan Jee In" Dokter Seo mencoba menenangkan keadaan Jee In yang histeris, tapi Jee In terus memberontak. Dokter Seo pun dengan terpaksa menyuntikan penenang pada Jee In. Para suster pun kembali meletakan Jee In ke tempat tidurnya lalu mengobati luka akibat infus yang lepas & kembali memasangnya di tempat yang lain.  
"Jee In" Mrs. Kim tak kuasa menahan air matanya ketika melihat anaknya dalam keadaan kacau seperti ini. Jee In yang tak dapat melihat hanya memandang kosong di depannya tatapannya tidak bercahaya seperti biasanya, air matanya terus mengalir keluar. Membuat hati Mrs. Kim seperti tercabik-cabik  
Setelah beberapa jam Jee In sudah lebih tenang dari yang tadi, Mrs. Kim dengan setia menemani anaknya yang sejak tadi hanya diam tidak mau makan maupun berbicara. Jee In sekarang lebih mirip seperti manusia tanpa arwahnya  
"Jee In-ah makan ne" Jee In hanya menggeleng lemah, ia hanya ingin penglihatannya kembali  
"jika kamu terus begini bagaimana mau sembuh hmm. Katanya mau melihat Jaejoong"  
"Eomma, apa aku bisa melihat lagi?"  
"Tentu sayang, kamu pasti bisa melihat lagi" Mrs. Kim mencoba menahan isaknya, ia takut anaknya mengetahui jika dirinya sedang menangis, ia merasa bersalah karna terus membohongi anaknya.

"Hyung sedang apa kau?" suara melengking tersebut membuyarkan lamunan seorang namja tampan di depannya  
"Junsu"  
"Hyung kau pasti mencari yeoja itu?" pertanyaan dongsaengnya membuat namja itu tersenyum lirih  
"Ne, kukira dia akan datang tapi dia memang tidak akan datang lagi" Namja itu kembali menatap barisan penonton dari balik panggung, berharap penglihatannya tidak salah & dapat menemukan yeoja yang dimaksud  
"Hyung" Junsu menepuk lembut bahu namja yg sudah dianggapnya sebagai kakak kandung sendiri  
"aku harus keluar" Namja itu pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar menuju panggung. Sorak sorai penonton menyambutnya, ia tersenyum manis di hadapan seluruh penonton melakukan pekerjaannya dengan baik. Bersikap apa adanya di hadapan penonton, berbincang, bermain games bersama fans & bernyanyi dengan sangat baik  
Tanpa disadarinya, ada seorang yeoja yang berdiri jauh dari panggung, ia hanya dapat mendengar suara namja yg ia kagumi. Ia tidak dapat melihat karna itu ia lebih memilih berdiri paling belakang mencoba menatap namja itu walau hasilnya tidak akan pernah bisa  
"Eomma kajja kita kembali" sang eomma menatap nanar anaknya  
"apa kamu yakin?" yeoja itu menganguk lemah, dengan terpaksa sang eomma menuntun anaknya petgi dari sana.

**JaeJoong Pov**

Aku melangkah masuk ke dalam gedung agencyku, disana semua staff menyapaku ramah aku pun membalas sapaan mereka. Aku memasuki sebuah ruangan yang biasa ku pakai untuk latihan. Sedikit belum terbiasa karna formasi baru ini, walau sudah 3th kujalani hari-hariku hanya dengan kedua dongsaengku.  
"Pagi hyung" suara lengkingan milik Junsu yang sangat kurindukan, sudah beberapa minggu ini kami menjalani aktivitas individu membuat jam pertemuan kami terbatas  
"pagi" kulihat ke arah lain terlihat Yoochun yang sedang merenggangkan badan  
"Hyung kau sudah datang" aku tersenyum melihatnya, rambut barunya Yoochun mengingatkanku pada saat kami ber5. Saat Yoochun memotong rambutnya seperti itu Junsu memprotesnya karna dahinya semakin terlihat lebar padahal itu adalah saran dari Junsu. Karna itu Yoochun bersumpah takan memotong rambutnya seperti itu lagi, tapi sekarang ia malah memotongnya lebih pendek dari yang dulu  
"Jae kau mendapat surat" suara manager kami membuyarkan lamunanku, kulihat ia membwa beberapa surat dari fans. Aku mengambil surat itu dari tangannya, tapi saat aku akan meletakannya kedalam tasku ada satu surat yang membuatku tertarik. Aku membukanya perlahan.

_To: Kim JaeJoong  
Anyeong, mungkin ini pertama kalinya kukirim surat untukmu. Tapi kulakukan ini demi anakku Kim Jee In. JaeJoong-ssi mungkin kamu akan berpikiran aneh karna kuminta ini, tapi bisakah kamu menemui anakku. Ia adalah penggemarmu beratmu, ketika hari dimana konsermu diselenggarakan ia mengalami kebutaan karena penyakit yang dideritanya. Saya akan sangat senang & bersyukur jika JaeJoong-ssi bersedia menemui anak saya._

Aku terdiam, entah kenapa ada perasaan sakit saat membaca surat ini. Aku merasa jika yeoja itu adalah yeoja yg kucari, yeoja yg pernah kutemui saat itu  
"Hyung waegurae?" Junsu menarik surat ditanganku, aku tetap sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri  
"Hyung apa kamu ingin menemuinya?" Aku menengok ke arah Yoochun, tidak ada salahnya jika aku menemuinya  
"Hyung bolehkah aku menemuinya?" Aku menatap managerku penuh harap, berharap ia mengizinkanku  
"Jae ja.."  
"Hyung jebal aku memiliki firasat jika dia adalah yeoja itu" aku memotong omongannya, aku benar-benar ingin memastikannya dengan mataku sendiri. Hyung terlihat menghela nafas  
"Baiklah akan ku atur jadwalmu" aku mengembangkan senyumanku  
"gomawo hyung"

**Author Pov**

Jee In berdiri menghadap jendela ia merasakan angin yang menerpa wajah cantiknya, rambut panjangnya melambai-lambai mengikuti arah angin  
"Jee In-ah" suara mrs. Kim membuat Jee in terpaksa menghentikan aktivitasnya merasakan terpaan angin  
"eomma" Jee in meraba-raba sekelilingnya ia ingin berjalan menuju eommanya, mrs kim yg melihat itu menghampiri anaknya & memegang tangan Jee In  
"Jee In-ah mau jalan-jalan?" Jee In tersenyum sambil menganguk, mrs. Kim pun mengambil sweeter putih milik Jee In lalu memakaikannya pada anaknya  
Dengan lembut Mrs. Kim menuntun Jee In menuju taman Rumah Sakit, Jee in terus mengembangkan senyumannya. Ia sudah sedikit terbiasa dengan keadaannya yang seperti ini, memang pertama kali saat merasakan dunianya berubah menjadai gelap Jee In sempat terpuruk selama beberapa hari. Tapi ia teringat perkataan seseorang, bahwa hidup adalah anugerah terindah karna itu Jee In menghabiskan sisa waktunya tetap tersenyum.  
"Jee In-ah, nanti malam kamu mau keluar?" Mrs. Kim membelai lembut menyelipkan rambut Jee In ke belakang telinganya  
"Mau kemana eomma?"  
"Appa ingin makan malam dengan kita & ada satu kejutan untukmu" Jee In tersenyum, sejak dulu ia sangat suka dengan kejutan  
"apa itu eomma?"  
"hmm bukan kejutan lagi jika eomma beritahu"  
"baiklah, tapi aku boleh keluar?"  
"ne eomma sudah meminta izin dengan doktermu" Jee in hanya menganguk, tidak ada kecurigaan karna tiba-tiba eommanya mengajak makan di luar  
Malam sudah menjelang, Mrs. Kim sudah mempersiapkan gaun yang akan di pakai oleh Jee In. Ia ingin putrinya terlihat sangat cantik malam ini, ia ingin putrinya bahagia  
"Jee In-ah duduklah disini" Mrs. Kim membantu Jee In untuk duduk, seorang namja paruh baya yang masih gagah berjalan menghampiri mereka. Namja itu pun mengecup lembut puncak kepala istrinya lalu memluk hangat Jee In  
"Appa" panggil Jee In yang mengetahui jika sentuhan lembut itu adalah milik appanya  
"Anak appa neoumu yeopo" puji Mr. Kim sambil mencium pipi Jee In, membuat Jee in tersenum manis  
"eomma yang mendandaniku appa"  
"Gurae, eomma-mu memang sangat pintar untuk mendandani orang" Mereka pun memulai makan malamnya, Jee in terlihat sangat senang karna sudah lama ia tidak makan bersama keluarganya di meja makan. Walau ada perbedaan yang sangat menonjol, jika dulu ia dapat melihat kedua orangtuanya tapi sekarang ia tidak bisa melihatnya. Walaupun begitu Jee In sangat bahagia mengetahui bahwa kedua orangtuanya sangat menyayanginya & ada disisinya.  
"Jee In-ah, kami ada kejutan untukmu" ucap Mrs. Kim yang beranjak bangun dari tempatnya  
"apa eomma?"  
"kamu akan tahu nanti" jawab Mr. Kim, Mrs. Kim pun kembali dengan kotak di tangannya. Ia mendekati Jee in  
"yang ini adalah hadiah dari appa-mu, oleh-oleh dari Paris" Mrs. Kim memakai kan sebuah gelang cantik di pergelangan tanagan Jee In  
"Gelang ini di percaya akan membawa keberuntungan bagi yang memakai" Jee In meraba gelang di tangannya, ia tersenyum saat memegang ukiran demi ukiran yang ada di gelang itu  
"yeopo, gomawoyo appa" Mr. Kim pun tersenyum lalu mengelus rambut Jee In lembut  
"semoga ia bisa memberikanmu keberuntungan Jee In-ah"  
"nah sekarang hadiah dari eomma, chankaman" Mrs. Kim beranjak pergi dari sisi Jee in, tak beberapa lama Mrs. Kim kembali dengan seorang namja tinggi dengan wajah yang sangat tampan. Namja itu menatap kaget yeoja di depannya, yeoja cantik yang mengenakan gaun putih selutut dengan rambut digerai ditambah aksesoris cantik & make up tipis yang membuatnya semakin cantik  
"Jee In-ah kami tinggal dulu ne, ada seseorang yang akan menemani-mu" Jee In terlihat kebingungan  
"nugu appa? Appa" panggil Jee in, namun kedua orangtua Jee In sudah meninggalkan putrinya bersama namja tampan itu. Namja itu adalah Jaejoong, ia terus menatap Jee In lekat-lekat. Berusaha meyakinkan pikirannya  
"Eum, ada orang disitu?" tanya Jee in, Jaejoong pun berjalan menghampiri Jee In  
"Kim Jee In, apa kamu mengenalku?" Tanya Jaejoong lembut, Jee in terdiam seketika. Ia merasa tidak asing dengan suara itu, tapi ia berusaha menepis bayangannya. Karna ia merasa tidak mungkin jika itu adalah suara orang yang ia kagumi  
"Dulu aku pernah menyelamatkan mu saat kamu hampir tertabrak mobil, saat itu kamu malah memarahi ku sambil menangis" Jaejoong tersenyum tipis, sedangkan Jee in masih terdiam tidak mengatakan apapun. Saat Jaejoong mengatakan itu jantung Jee in terasa akan meloncat. Dugaannya benar itu adalah Jaejoong, tapi yang membuatnya lebih senang adalah saat ia mengingat kejadian itu.  
"Jae..Jaejoong oppa" panggil Jee in memastikan  
"Ne kau benar, aku Kim JaeJoong" Jaejoong berlutut di sebalah Jee In, ia memegang tangan Jee In  
"eomma-mu, meminta ku utk menemui-mu. Aku sangat terkejut jika kau adalah yeoja yg saat itu"  
"Jae..Jaejoong oppa" Jee In menutup mulutnya tidak percaya, air matanya keluar dari pelupuk matanya  
"Uljimma" Jaejoong menghapus air mata Jee in, ia memeluk Jee In lembut membelai rambut yeoja itu. Menghirup aroma wangi dari tubuh yeoja di pelukannya. Sejak pertama bertemu Jaejoong sudah jatuh cinta pada yeoja ini. Sejak kejadian itu Jaejoong terus mencari keberadaan Jee In, hingga pada suatu hari Jee In datang pada konser terakhirnya dalam formasi ber5. Setelah itu Jee in kembali menghilang & tidak pernah muncul lagi. Dan sekarang Jee In muncul di hadapan Jaejoong dengan keadaan tidak bisa melihat karna penyakitnya.  
Mereka pun menghabiskan malam berdua, orangtua Jee In selalu memerhatikan putrinya. Jee In terlihat sangat bahagia bersama Jaejoong. Hingga malam itu usai Jaejoong masih sering meluangkan waktu untuk menjenguk Jee In di Rumah Sakit. Orangtua Jee In begitu berterima kasih karna Jaejoong selalu menyempatkan diri untuk mengunjungi Jee In. Hari ini jadwal JYJ sedang kosong sehingga Jaejoong kembali menjenguk Jee In. Mereka berjalan-jalan di taman dengan Jaejoong mendorong kursi roda Jee In  
"oppa tidak sibuk?" Tanya Jee In  
"ani, waktu oppa sedang lenggang" Jaejoong tidak henti-hentinya memandang wajah yeoja di hadapannya  
"Oppa aku merasa sedih" Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya lalu memutar kursi roda agar Jee In menghadapnya  
"wae? Apa kamu sakit?" Tanya Jaejoong lembut sambil menggenggam tangan Jee In, Jee in hanya menggeleng kecil sambil tersenyum  
"Dulu aku selalu bisa melihat wajah oppa lewat televisi ataupun majalah. Aku selalu berharap dapat melihat wajah oppa dari dekat lagi seperti saat itu. Tapi sekarang saat oppa berada di hadapanku, berada di jarak jangkauanku aku hanya bisa mendengar suara oppa tanpa bisa memandang wajah oppa" wajah Jee In begitu sedih  
"kamu pasti bisa melihat lagi Jee In-ah, karna itu kamu harus sembuh hmm. Oppa janji oppa akan selalu menyempatkan diri untuk bersama denganmu" Jee in tersenyum manis  
"Yakso"  
"Yakso" Mereka saling mengaitkan jari kelingking mereka lalu tertawa bersama. Mereka terlihat sangat bahagia bersama.  
"Oppa aku ingin melihat kalian ber5 lagi" ucapan Jee In membuat Jaejoong terdiam tidak bisa menjawab apapu. Jauh di lubuk hatinya hal itu lah yg sangat ia inginkan bersama seperti dulu.  
"Oppa terlihat sangat bahagia ketika bersama, dibandingkan sekarang senyuman oppa lebih indah ketika berlima" Jaejoong kembali tidak bisa menjawab perkataan Jee In, ia hanya sibuk dalam pikirannya sendiri  
"Aku ingin orang-orang disekitarku bahagia sebelum aku pergi" Jaejoong membelalakan matanya mendengar perkataan Jee In  
"Yak bicara apa kamu ini"  
"Oppa aku ingin kamu bahagia sebelum aku pergi" Jaejoong langsung menarik Jee In ke dalam pelukannya, memeluk erat yeoja itu  
"andwae, jgn katakan itu lagi"  
Sejak hari itu jadwal Jaejoong menjadi sangat padat, ia tidak sempat menjenguk Jee In. Tetapi ia slalu menyempatkan untuk sekedar mengiriminya sms atau menelponnya. Selama seminggu Jaejoong belum menjenguk Jee In sama sekali, ketika Jaejoong mengiriminya sms Jee in tidak membalasnya, ketika menelpon juga tidak di angkat. Hal itu membuat Jaejoong menjadi sangat cemas. Ia sudah mencoba berulang kali menelpon Jee In tapi hasilnya tidak pernah di angkat.

**JaeJoong Pov**

Akhirnya hari ini jadwalku tidak padat, hanya ada beberapa pemotretan untuk NII & persiapan konserku. Aku sedang bersiap-siap untuk menjenguk Jee In, sudah seminggu ini aku tidak menjenguknya. Dan sudah beberapa hari ini telpon & sms-ku tidak di respon olehnya. Itu membuatku tidak bisa konsentrasi pada pekerjaanku, aku takut jika ada sesuatu terjadi padanya. Hingga pada akhirnya aku mendengar suara gaduh yang membuatku penasaran, Junsu & Yoochun terlihat berlari ke arahu.  
"Hyung hosh hosh" wajah mereka terlihat panik & aku tidak suka ini, pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi  
"Waegurae Junsu-ya" Dia terlihat mengambil nafas sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya  
"Je..Jee In-ssi….."

**BRAAKK**

Setelah mendengar itu aku langsung membuka pintu dengan kasar & berlari secepat mungkin menuju mobilku. Ku nyalakan mobilku lalu kulajukan dengan kecepatan penuh. Pikiranku sekarang hanya ingin sampai disana sesegera mungkin. Tiba di area parkiran Rumah sakit, segera kuparkirakan mobilku dengan kasar lalu berlari memasuki Rumah Sakit. Langkahku terhenti di depan ruang ICU, appa & eomma Jee In berdiri di depan ruang tersebut dengan wajah yg sangat sulit kutebak.  
"Jaejoong-ssi" Aku melangkah menghampiri mereka, lalu membungkukan badan  
"Jee In menunggu-mu" Aku tercekat mendengarnya  
"Selama seminggu ini Jee In selalu menantimu, ia juga selalu membalas pesan & telpon darimu. Tapi dari beberapa hari ini kondisi Jee In menurun, ia koma & belum tersadar hingga sekarang" Aku hanya terdiam mendengar penjelasan dari Mrs. Kim.  
"Jaejoong-ssi masuklah ia menunggumu" Aku menganguk ketika Mr. Kim memintaku untuk menemui Jee In. Jauh di lubuk hatiku aku sangat tidak ingin melihat Jee In dalam kondisi sekarang. Itu karna akan sangat sakit, aku tidak ingin melihat orang yang kucintai terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit dengan banyak peralatan yg memenuhi tubuhnya.  
"Jee In-ah" panggilku sambil memegang tangannya yang lembut. Terdengar suara elektrokardiograf yang teratur menandakan bahwa jantung Jee In masih berdetak  
"Mianhae apa kamu menungguku? Mianhae Jee In-ah, aku baru bisa datang menemuimu. Sekarang aku ada disini bangunlah Jee In-ah berikan aku senyuman manismu berbicaralah" Tidak ada reaksi apapun dari Jee In, ia tetap memjamkan matanya. Hatiku begitu pilu melihat keadaannnya sekarang, wajah cantiknya sekarang sangat pucat.  
"Jaejoong-ssi" Mrs. Kim menepuk bahuku  
"ahjumma"  
"mianhae kami menyusahknmu" Aku segera menggelang cepat mendengar itu  
"ani, aku ikhlas. Aku sgt senang dapat beretemu Jee In" Mrs. Kim tersenyum, senyumannya sama seperti senyuman yg dimiliki Jee In.  
Hari demi hari kulalui dengan menunggu & mengajak ngobrol Jee In walau tidak pernah ada reaksi apapun darinya. Aku sengaja menolak tawaran yg diberikan kepadaku, aku tidak ingin melewatkan sedetik pun untuk meninggalkan Jee In. Aku tidak mau menyesal. Hari ini aku membawa sebuket bunga Lili, kata Mrs. Kim Jee In sangat menyukai bunga Lili. Aku tersenyum kecil mengingat jika aku juga menyukai bunga ini. Aku mendongak, kudapati seoarang dokter & beberapa suster berlari memasuki ruangan Jee In.  
"Wae..waegurae?" tanyaku sambil mencegah seorang suster  
"pasien mengalami pendarahan di otaknya" seketika aku lngsung menjatuhkan bunga ditanganku, kaki-ku sgt kelu untuk melangkah. Tapi kupaksakan untuk berlari ke ruangan tersebut. Terlihat Mrs Kim sudah menangis dipelukan Mr. Kim, aku melangkah gontai mengahmpiri mereka. Ketika melihat dokter memakai kan alat kejut jantung kepada Jee In membuat kaki-ku terasa lemas  
"Jee in-ah" gumamku lirih, seorang dokter pun keluar dari kamar Jee In  
"Maafkan saya, virus kanker sudah menyebar ke sel otaknya. Sekarang nona Jee In ingin bertemu dengan kalian" Tangis mrs. Kim semakin pecah, aku pun melangkah masuk. Terlihat Jee In yg terbaring dengan nafas yg terengah-engah  
"Jee In-ah" panggilku lembut, aku meraih tangannya & menggenggamnya erat  
"o..oppa"  
"Ne ini aku Jee In-ah ini aku" Air mataku sudah hampir keluar  
"A..akhirnya oppa da..datang a..aku menung..gumu"  
"Mianhaeyo Jee In-ah, mianhaeyo aku takan pergi lagi aku akan disisimu. Karna itu karna itu sembuhlah sembuhlah Jee In" Air mataku pecah aku tidak membendungnya lagi  
"A..aku aku ti..tadak bisa oppa. A..aku su..sudah sang..at le..lah"  
"Ani andwae, kamu harus sembuh Jee In-ah kamu harus sembuh demi aku demi orangtuamu" Aku merasakan tepukan lembut di bahuku  
"Jee In-ah apa kamu lelah?" aku membelalakan mataku saat Mr. Kim mengatakan itu. Aku tidak mau aku tidak rela jika Jee In pergi meninggalkanku untuk selamanya  
"Appa akan merelakanmu Jee In-ah"  
"Yeobo!"  
"Chagi anak kita sudah sangat menderita, ia sudah menahan rasa sakitnya sejak dulu. Relakan dia biarkan dia tenang"  
"Hiks hiks hiks andwae, Jee In hiks" Mr. Kim memeluk Mrs. Kim erat, aku hanya memandang Jee In lirih.  
"go..gomawo a..appa" Aku masih setia menggenggam tangannya erat, tiba-tiba ia merintih kesakitan dengan mencengkram kepalanya  
"Jee In-ah" aku begitu panik  
"o..oppa oppa" aku menahan isakanku  
"aku disini Jee In-ah aku disini"  
"O..oppa"  
"arraso arraso, aku merelakanmu Jee In-ah. Tunggu aku tunggu aku disana Jee In-ah"  
"gomawo o..oppa. O..oppa sa..rang..hae"  
"nado nado saranghae Jee In-ah nado saranghae" ia tersenyum, aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajahnya karan buram dengan air mataku  
"A..akhirnya aku bi..bisa me..melihatmu o..oppa"  
Pluk  
Tangan Jee In terkulai terlepas dari genggamanku bersamaan dengan itu suara nyaring dari elektrokardiograf menandakan jantungnya sudah tidak berdetak. Mrs. Kim pingsan dalam pelukan Mr. Kim, sedangkan aku masih mematung menatap wajah tenang Jee In. Ia tersenyum dalam tidur panjangnya.

**Author Pov**

Prosesi pemakaman diselimuti dengan kesedihan, isak tangis orang-orang yang merasa kehilangan Jee in menjadi backsound dari pemakaman. Jaejoong berdiri mematung menatap foto yg menunjukan senyuman manis Jee In  
"Hyung" Junsu menepuk bahu Jaejoong  
"Hyung ada yg harus hyung temui" Jaejoong menatap Yoochun & Junsu secara bergantian, ia tidak ingin menemui siapapun kecuali Jee In sekarang  
"Hyung ayo" Yoochun menarik tangan Jaejoong, diluar berdiri dua namja dengan postur tubuh yg sangat tinggi. Tatapan Jaejoong terpaku pada dua namja didepannya.  
"Yu..yunho-ya, Changmin-ah" lirih Jaejoong menatap dua orang yg dirindukannya  
"Hyung, mianhae aku baru tahu tentang ini"  
"Jae, ayo kita kembali" Jaejoong tercekat mendengarnya, ia teringat perkataan Jee In yg ingin orang disekitarnya bahagia.  
Setelah hari itu di umumkan kembalinya Dong Bang Shin Ki dengan formasi berlima, pihak SM sudah mengaku kalah & merelakan mereka. Mereka pun menggelarn konser comeback mereka. Mereka menyanyikan lagu-lagu lamanya, hingga saat Jaejoong melihat seorang yeoja yg persis seperti Jee In. Yeoja itu terlihat bercahaya & tersenyum kepada Jaejoong. Selama beberapa detik Jaejoong terpaku melihatnya. Saat ia sadar jika itu adalah halusinasinya, Jaejoong tersenyum  
"Jee in-ah tenanglah kamu disana, tunggu aku kita akan abadi bersama disana" Guman Jaejoong

~END~

Otte? apa kurang menyentuh?  
Ahh author ga berbakat membuat ff angst  
mianhe…..  
jangan lupa comentnya ya


End file.
